The present disclosure herein relates to Electrostatic Discharge (ESD), and more particularly, to an ESD protection diode and an electronic device including the same.
An internal circuit of an electronic device may be damaged by static electricity generated during a manufacturing process or during use, and a protection diode for such Electrostatic Discharge (ESD) is required.
Especially, an ESD protection diode using a Silicon Controller Rectifier (SCR), which is easily miniaturized with a highly robust characteristic and minimizes a parasite capacitance component, is being developed. An ESD protection diode using a typical SCR operates in an off state until it reaches a trigger point, and forms a discharge path when it reaches the trigger point as an ESD pulse is applied. In such a case, a pad voltage maintains a holding voltage, and when the pad voltage becomes lower than the holding voltage, the ESD protection diode operates in an off state.
Such an ESD protection diode discharges static electricity only for an ESD pulse flowing in a specific direction. Therefore, there is a continuing need for an ESD protection diode with a plurality of discharge paths. In addition, there is a continuing need to adjust the trigger voltage or holding voltage of an ESD protection diode to match the characteristics of each electronic device.